nondisneyvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kishime
Kishime (キシーメ) was one of the three Bio-Warriors created by Dr. Kochin that serve Dr. Wheelo.Contents show OverviewA truly hideous entity, Kishime is vaguely reptilian with green skin, pointed ears, and dorsal fins down his back, and is the smallest of the Dr. Kochin's three bio-fighters. He has the ability to sprout Electric Whips from his arms and chest, which can be used to shock an opponent. Just like Ebifurya, and Misokatsun, Kishime's name is a reference to the Japanese term for noodles made in flat strips, Kishimen.BiographyKishime2Kishime uses teleportation technique to dodge Goku's kickJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666When Dr. Wheelo wishes to test Master Roshi's strength, Dr. Kochin unleashes Kishime along with Misokatsun and Ebifurya into an arena where they battle Roshi. It is Kishime who dealt the finishing blow which defeats Roshi, shocking him with one of his electric whips. Later, after Goku has defeated Misokatsun and fought his way to the second level of Wheelo's fortress, Kishime joins Ebifurya in attacking the intruder. He proves almost impossible for Goku to hit, using the power of teleportation to avoid his blows. It is because Goku has been electrocuted by Kishime that Ebifurya is able to freeze the unprepared Saiyan.ElectricComboKishime attacks Goku with Electric Whips wrapped around his armsJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666When Gohan and Krillin arrive, Kishime attacks Gohan but is knocked aside by Krillin. Recovering, Kishime snares the two with his electric whips and shocks them repeatedly before throwing them into the air, where Ebifurya freezes them. Upon breaking free from the ice using the Kaio-ken, Goku knocks Ebifurya across the room with a single punch, and then circumvented Kishime's teleportation technique, dealing him a crushing blow to the back in midair during the Kaio-ken Finish.Kishime is last seen lying on the floor dead, malfunctioning with electricity sparking over his body. Power levelThe movie pamphlet for Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might states that Kishime has a power level of 7,000.Techniques and special abilitiesUnnamed teleportation technique – A technique that resembles the Afterimage Technique yet as Goku himself points out it is not After-Image technique as his ki disappears when he does (like with Instant Transmission and/or Instantaneous Movement). It may possibly be some form of Instant Transmission or Instantaneous Movement.ElectricShock1Kishime's Electric ShockJeangabin666Added by Jeangabin666Electric Whip – Kishime attacks and shocks his opponent with a whip made of electricity. He uses this against Master Roshi, and later against Goku.Kishime can physically attack his opponent while having electric whips around his arms. He tried this against Goku.Electric Shock – Kishime sprouts electric whips from his arms and chest to catch and shock his opponent. He uses this against Krillin and Gohan.Voice actorsJapanese Dub: Yukimasa KishinoFUNimation Dub: Chris RagerOcean Group Dub: Paul DobsonTriviaThe character's name comes from Kishimen, a type of noodles famous to Nagoya, Japan. It is similar to udon, but is flat like fettuccine.Soba, the Yardrat who appears in Dragon Ball Z: Sagas, looks very similar to Kishime. It is interesting to note that Kishime is known for his teleportation technique which resembles the Instant Transmission, the teleportation technique created by the Yardrats. Soba's name is also a reference to noodles. Category:Dragonball Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Deaths Category:Males Category:Live-Action